


Arch-Nemesis

by Laurasauras



Series: AO3 Anniversary Flash Fiction [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Guardiancest, M/M, Rivalry, Stridercest - Freeform, but not really, fanfic giveaway, superhero/supervillain - Freeform, they're not related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurasauras/pseuds/Laurasauras
Summary: It's hard to get your arch-nemesis to take you seriously once you've started sleeping with him.





	Arch-Nemesis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [47cats_in_at_renchcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/47cats_in_at_renchcoat/gifts).



> [ 47catsinatrenchcoat](http://47catsinatrenchcoat.tumblr.com/) said:  
> those guardiancest super hero boys weve talked about cus u aint written that ship yet as far as im aware and you fucking SH O U L D. and also its a very good au.
> 
> (Author's note: I want to write this into a full fic, it's so much fun!)

'Puppet Master,' you say in your most superhero-ey voice. 

He doesn't even bother to turn around.

'Hey, Raven,' he says. 'I'm nearly finished here.'

'Dude, I'm not going to wait for you to finish committing the crime, I'm here to stop you.'

He snorts with laughter. You're so glad you never have these confrontations where there are other people around. It's nice that you're taken somewhat seriously by most of the community.

'Hold your horses, you can get in my pants in a minute,' he says. 'We gotta be quick though, this building's gonna come down in ... half an hour. There, done. Ravish me. Get me to change my ways with your magic cock of justice.'

You flashstep over to him and pull him up by the leathery collar of his ridiculous costume. You slam him into the wall and grab his wrists before he can do anything tricky.

'Defuse it,' you hiss.

He smirks at you cockily. 

'Wanna give me some incentive?'

You punch him in the jaw and flash backwards before he can retaliate. He dives for you, but you dodge. He manages to roll out of the dive and come up standing smoothly. He pulls his fists up to guard his face and grins at you. 

'You got time to kick my ass  _and_ fuck it before that goes off?' he asks.

'Like you'd let yourself get crushed just for sex,' you scoff.

'I ain't got nothin' to live for but this, babe,' he says. 'Come on, it'd be romantic.'

You hate him so much sometimes.

'You know, you could just ask me out,' you say. You hear how tired your voice sounds. You know he won't care.

'And lose this? Never.'

Puppet Master leaps towards you and gets two punches to your chest before you can block them. You wear the kick to the stomach, preparing for his next move. He hasn't picked up on the fact that you know he always does his fighting in structured sequences, and so long as you take a couple of hits, he never will know why you're able to react like you saw him coming. 

You catch his right and then left hand when he goes to punch you in the head one after the other and throw his right fist back into his own face. You kick him square on the chest while he's recovering. He staggers back, but keeps his feet.

You block the next couple of punches with your forearms, something he copies when you attempt to get him back. He  _headbutts_ you, which throws you the fuck off, and you react without thinking, backhanding him across the face almost as a rebuke. You knee him in the chest and then jump up before punching him on the cheek with all your weight. 

He goes down, hard, and you drop on top of him, straddling his hips and pinning his wrists so he can't get back up.

He groans. 

'How long's on the timer?' he asks, voice slurring even more than usual.

You look up and check.

'20 minutes,' you say. 'Defuse it, Puppet Master.'

'I love it when you call me Master,' he says. His eyes aren't quite focused. You may have given him a concussion. 

'Get rid of the fucking bomb and I'll take you to hospital.'

''D rather you take me to bed.'

You groan in frustration. This is why you shouldn't make a habit of fucking your nemesis. You give up on the last remaining shred of dignity you were holding onto and dip down to kiss him, right on his bleeding lip. He smiles against you like that's all he wanted.

'Defuse it,' you beg.

'Mkay,' he sighs. 

Yeah, he's definitely concussed. At least the city will benefit from his wonky brain this time. 


End file.
